


Grave Meetings

by Stella_Malodi



Series: Silly Words for the Silly Soul(mate fic) [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: (I guess?) - Freeform, Accidental Creeper Steve Rogers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Confused Steve Rogers, Darcy Lewis's Taser, Darcy asks Thor to bless her taser, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Hanging Out at Cemeteries, Imaginary Friends, Inspired by Music, Meet-Cute, Picnics, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Scientist Wrangler Darcy Lewis, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_Malodi/pseuds/Stella_Malodi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy was having a picnic when she met her Soulmate.</p><hr/><p>So, there was a crazy, selfie-taking person having a picnic at his parents’ graves. What was Steve supposed to do about that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, not the next chapter of W:GaP, but hopefully still enjoyable. :)
> 
> This was inspired by "Chasing the Sun" by Sarah Bareilles, but it's not really a songfic.
> 
> Friendly Reminder: In this Soulmate AU, everyone is born with a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing or telling anyone what it says is a big taboo.

Steve had been putting this off for too long.

It was just that it was—hard. It was hard to make himself come here, to remember his old grief and add it to the pile he was already sinking under. But in the end, it wasn’t about him. It was about his ma.

And his ma deserved better than a son who avoided visiting her grave.

 

* * *

 

Darcy soon learned that there weren’t very many quiet, green places in the city. So, naturally, when Jane was driving her crazy, or when one neighbor had loud music and another had loud arguments, she’d pack up a sandwich or two and have a picnic at the cemetery.

She felt weird, though, just hanging out there when she didn’t have anyone she was visiting, so she started buying a flower or two, and before she ate, she’d clean up one of the more neglected graves and leave a flower. Because, y’know, why not? Those people deserved to have someone thinking about them, too.

Of course, she didn’t actually _know_ any of them. And, again, it felt weird to just leave flowers for someone who was nothing more than a name and a couple of dates. So… she made things up. And maybe talked to them sometimes.

 

* * *

 

Steve walked by the grave a few times before he realized that it was, in fact, the correct one. Part of the problem was that the landscaping had changed; he had no reference points he could use to find it. But the real problem, the thing that had made him walk right past it, was that someone else was already there.

His parents’ graves were clean, and they each had a fresh flower on their headstone. He could only assume that it was the work of the young woman sitting there, but he couldn’t imagine why she might have done it.

Particularly since she wasn’t, oh, dressed nicely (well, she _was—_ that is, she _looked_ nice, but her clothes were decidedly casual), looking sad (or at least nostalgic), or in any way ‘paying her respects,’ so to speak.

She was, in fact, having a picnic. And, unless he was much mistaken, talking to the gravestones. And… waiting for responses. And responding to things he couldn’t hear. And— _oh_ , she must be on the pho—nope, _not_ on the phone, her phone had been in her purse, because… was she—was she _taking selfies?_

So, there was a crazy, selfie-taking person having a picnic at his parents’ graves. What was he supposed to do about that?

He never really figured that out, because a moment later, she spoke. “I don’t care how attractive you are, if you don’t stop standing behind me like a creeper, I’m going to shoot you in the face with a taser blessed by the god of thunder.”

He blinked. So, not a selfie. A picture of him. That was… really clever, actually.

Also, apparently she was his Soulmate. “I… wasn’t trying to scare you. Actually, I was trying to figure out if you were crazy or not, but now I’m _really_ hoping the answer is ‘not,’ because it seems like it would be kind of awkward to have a crazy Soulmate.”

 

* * *

 

Darcy hadn’t moved the entire time he was talking; she was still trying to figure out how she was supposed to react when her phone rang.

It was Stark, probably getting back to her about the picture she’d sent him, so she answered, saying, “Oh, hey, false alarm. Turns out—”

“No, no, you were right,” he interrupted, sounding… gleeful. “I know that guy. Total creeper. In fact, I want to talk to him. Right now. Hand me over.”

“Tony, it’s fi—”

“I’ll upgrade Kitty for you.”

Upgrades for her taser? “Done,” she said immediately, and turned, holding out her phone to her Soulmate. “It’s for you.”

He (somewhat reluctantly, she thought) approached and took it from her.

“Hello?” he said warily.

Darcy couldn’t make out the reply, but there was that same note of glee in Tony’s voice. Honestly, he sounded like he was one bad pun away from cackling.

“Your… lab assistant?”

“I am _not_ a stalker.”

“What am I doing here? You mean, what am I doing at a cemetery in Brooklyn with a bouquet of flowers? I don’t know, Tony, what do _you_ think I’m doing?”

“Good _bye_ , Tony,” he said, sounding resigned—as most people did, after talking to Stark—and returned her phone.

“Goodbye, Tony,” she repeated, then ended the call.

“So,” he said after a moment. “You work for Stark.”

She nodded. “And you’re… a friend of his?”

He laughed. “I suppose you could say that. More of a colleague, though.”

“Oh?”

“I, uh, work with the Avengers.”

She looked him over carefully. He didn’t get biceps like that pushing papers. And if he wasn’t a paper-pusher… “When you say you work with them, you really mean you’re one of them, right? You’re Captain America.”

“I prefer ‘Steve.’”

“Right. Steve.” She glanced behind her. “Oh. Steve _Rogers_. So… is this…?”

He nodded. “Those are my parents.”

“Ah.” There was an awkward moment, but Darcy _refused_ to let it hang about. “So, was she as much of a shoe fiend as I imagined?”

“A… what?”

“Well, I mostly come here because it’s quiet. Peaceful. But since I don’t know anyone who’s buried here… I started making things up. Imaginary Sarah Rogers loves shoes, and always tells me how awesome mine are.”

He laughed. “No, she was pretty practical about clothing.”

Darcy nodded. “That makes sense, with the time period and all.” She looked up at him for a moment, then smiled patted the blanket beside her. “Come on, sit down. Tell me about the real Sarah Rogers, and I’ll tell you about all the stories I’ve made up for the people who are buried here.”

“I think,” he said as he sat, “that I’d rather hear more about _you_.”

“I can do that,” she said, and she did.

 

* * *

 

“Did Thor _really_ ‘bless’ your taser?”

“He totally did. It was _awesome.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darcy's taser is named Kitty. Because Mew-Mew.
> 
> If anyone has any prompts, please, leave them in the comments! CatrinaSL, my awesome writing partner/beta (who I haven't actually mentioned before... oops), has been converted to the MCU fandom (hooray for fandom conversion!), and she's had All The Ideas for how to actually turn your prompts into stories. So, we've been working on those. (Well, she's been working on them, and I've been helping.) All of this means that your prompts are much more likely to show up in a timely-ish manner. :D


	2. Thor's Day Blessings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy wants Thor to bless her taser. Because of reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For yuriamuyu and stymie, who wanted to see Thor bless Darcy's taser. This isn't actually that scene, but I hope it's close enough. :D

It would be reasonable to assume that Darcy had been drunk at the time. Darcy wouldn’t be offended if someone thought that. But the truth of the matter was that she was just _that_ awesome.

It happened like this:

A giggling (but entirely sober) Darcy practically skipped up to Thor on a Thursday afternoon.

“Hey, Thor?”

“Yes, Darcy?”

“I’d like to ask you for a favor.” She grinned. “A boon, even.”

“Speak; if it is in my power, it shall be done.”

She nodded, trying to be serious and utterly failing. “I was wondering… since you’re the Norse God of Thunder—”

“I am not a god, Darcy,” he interrupted gently.

“Right, but you were worshiped as one, and you _do_ have some power over lightning, right?”

After a moment’s consideration, he conceded the point with a tilt of his head.

“So, since you’ve got awesome thunderbolt-and-lightning, very, very frightening me god-like powers, and today’s your day—” He looked confused, so she explained, “Thursday, Thor’s Day. The names got twisted a little, because languages and time, but everything except Saturday started out as a Norse god’s day, and today is yours.”

He nodded slowly. “I was not aware of this.” He shook himself slightly. “Pray, continue.”

“Well, I was wondering if you would ‘bless’ my taser.”

His eyebrows shot up. “You want me to… what?”

She (unsuccessfully) smothered another grin. “I want you to bless my taser. Just, I don’t know, say something like ‘may this taser charge quickly, shoot straight, and knock the bad guys out,’ and then tap it with Mew-Mew—”

“Mjölnir,” he corrected automatically, but he was nodding thoughtfully.

“Right, Mew-Mew. I mostly just want to be able to _say_ that I have a taser that’s been blessed by the god of thunder.”

He smiled, looking _slightly_ indulgent… but, hey, as long as it got her taser blessed, who cared? “You wish me to enhance your weapon.”

Her eyes went wide. “So you _can_ do something like that?”

He nodded. “I can, and I shall—but first, I must think on it.”

She threw her arms around him. _“Thank you!_ You’re the best god-like alien _ever!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys. My stories have _100,000 hits!_ That is... amazing. So, to celebrate, I'm posting two things today: this, and a Darcy/Bruce meet-cute (which is **not** a Soulmark AU). You should go check it out! :D


End file.
